


Patines Rotos

by WriterNonsense



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega el momento del décimo aniversario en el instituto de Annie y Troy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patines Rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Troy y Abed están juntos, Abed es asexual

Han pasado nueve años y once meses. A Annie debería haberle dejado de importar hace mucho, pero no puede evitar que se le congele la sonrisa en la cara cuando abre la puerta a Troy y éste le enseña el mail que acaba de recibir, moviéndole el móvil delante de la cara.  
\- ¡Ya ha llegado! Aún no sé qué ponerme, porque la chaqueta que llevaba siempre el primer curso en Greendale se perdió en la mudanza, aunque Abed dice que...  
\- Troy.  
\- Pero da igual, será fenomenal, ¿tú qué llevarás? ¿Ya le has pedido a Jeff que te acompañe?  
Annie desearía no haber adivinado de qué está hablando, pero para qué engañarse, lleva días esperando este momento. Deja entrar a Troy, que por fin deja de hablar y se da cuenta de la expresión de Annie.  
\- Oh dios, he vuelto a meter la pata, ¿no es así? Debería pasar menos tiempo con Britta, se me está pegando.  
\- No me han invitado. - Ahí está, la admisión de que toda su clase del instituto se ha olvidado por completo de Annie Edison. Por qué iban a recordarla, cuando la última vez que pasó por allí fue para recoger sus cosas antes de irse a rehabilitación.  
Troy se sienta junto a ella en el sofá, deseando que Jeff estuviera allí, él siempre sabe qué decir. Así que se limita a palmearle el hombro, hasta que se le ocurre.  
\- ¡Puedes venir conmigo! Serás mi pareja, así todos verán lo genial que eres.  
\- No digas tonterías, ni siquiera fui al baile de graduación, ni me recuerdan, y seguro que quieres llevar a Abed, nunca ha estado en una reunión, le hará ilusión estar en un "episodio especial" No me importa, de verdad. Pasadlo bien.  
\- ¿Estás segura? Si es por ti no dirá nada, ya lo sabes.  
Pero Annie sacude la cabeza, cambiando de tema, y pronto Troy está inmerso en la historia de su última aventura con Abed, Jeff vuelve del bufete, y durante el resto de la noche Annie finge que todo va bien.

Jeff, a pesar de que tiene la teoría de que, si algo no está roto por completo, no es necesario repararlo, no puede evitar verse metido de lleno en el frenetismo por las preparaciones para la reunión. Para empezar, Troy no deja de mandar mensajes a todos los del grupo sobre opiniones para su ropa, mientras los demás le mandan mensajes sólo a Jeff sobre cómo convencer a Annie de que se presente allí de todas maneras.  
Según Britta y Shirley, Annie no dejará de sentirse como la pequeña Annie Adderall a no ser que se enfrente a su pasado y se demuestre que ya no es aquella adolescente solitaria y adicta, y según Abed, los episodios conmemorativos son siempre más épicos cuando el protagonista se enfrenta a una situación límite de la que sale airoso en el último segundo. Pierce, por suerte, tiene móvil nuevo y aún no entiende demasiado cómo funciona, así que se mantiene al margen de la discusión, aunque Troy asegura que le ha dicho que si Annie decide ir, les alquilará una limusina para los cuatro.  
Así que, a pesar de que en su relación la que suele salirse con la suya es Annie, Jeff cree que alguna vez tendrá que intentar imponerse.  
\- Annie...  
Decide intentarlo unos días antes de la reunión, contra menos días tenga que aguantar a Annie furiosa con él por entrometerse, mucho mejor para su vida sexual.  
Annie, que está fregando los platos a pesar de tener el lavavajillas justo al lado, apenas murmura, frotando con fuerza una bandeja de horno.  
Jeff se le acerca por detrás, abrazándola, agachándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque Annie gira la cabeza así que acaba dándoselo en la oreja.  
\- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme así que te lo puedes ahorrar. No me han invitado, así que no voy a ir.  
\- ¿Si te hubieran invitado irías?  
\- ¡Claro que no! - Pero tarda unos segundos de más en responder, y ambos lo notan. Jeff odia cómo se le hunden los hombros a Annie, y mete las manos en el agua, obligándola a soltar la vajilla, dándole la vuelta para estar cara a cara.  
\- Ey. Mírame.  
Annie suspira pero lo hace, mordiéndose el labio. Tiene ya veintiocho años pero odia sentirse de nuevo como Annie Adderall.  
\- No pinto nada allí, no soy como Troy, que era el chico al que todos envidiaban. Yo... no era nadie.  
Jeff frunce el ceño, soltándola para agarrarse al mármol de la cocina, encerrándola entre sus brazos, ignorando cómo se le ponen los nudillos blancos por la ira que está conteniendo por ella.  
\- Escucha, al principio pensé que convencerte serviría para que nuestros amigos se callaran de una vez, y no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto en voz alta, pero Britta tiene razón. Debes ir, no por esos capullos que no vieron lo que tenían delante, sino por ti, porque eres una persona alucinante, una abogada increíble, y... - Jeff fija su mirada en el armario que tiene enfrente, seis años juntos y le sigue costando decirle ciertas cosas. - Y eres la mejor mujer que uno podría soñar.  
\- Oh, Jeff...  
Annie le abraza con fuerza y Jeff sonríe, devolviéndole el abrazo. Le palmea la cabeza cuando se separan, por los viejos tiempos, y ambos ríen.

Fiel a su palabra, Pierce alquila una limusina para la que sigue siendo su favorita, incluso se lleva a Annie y Troy de compras para que vayan imponentes, y la noche de la reunión el chófer primero recoge a los chicos de su piso, y luego pasa por la casa de Annie y Jeff. Por una vez es Annie la que le hace esperar, de modo que Jeff se pasea por el salón en uno de sus mejores trajes, sin corbata, con la camisa unos botones desabrochada. Sabe que causaría más impacto sin ella, pero no cree que Annie aprecie el gesto de ir con su novio medio desnudo.  
\- Annie, venga, ya están abajo.  
Llama a la puerta del baño, donde Annie lleva ya más de dos horas encerrada.  
\- ¿Has cambiado de idea? Porque si de veras te afecta tanto podemos pasar, les mandaré un mensaje a Troy y Abed, y nos iremos los dos solos a cenar a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta.  
La puerta del baño se abre una rendija, y Annie asoma la cabeza.  
\- ¿Harías eso por mí? Britta y Shirley te matarían.  
Jeff pone los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Siguen sin asumir que te haya corrompido, qué más dará una cosa más.  
Annie sonríe, abriendo la puerta del todo, y a Jeff se queda sin aliento, dando un paso atrás para repasarla de arriba a abajo.  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- ¿Qué si me...? Wow. Annie, me has dejado sin palabras. - El vestido que se ha comprado se adapta a su cuerpo como un guante, y el color azul destaca sus ojos, mientras que el escote y la falda, que le llega por encima de las rodillas, acentúan sus partes más atractivas.  
\- ¿Al gran abogado? Imposible.  
\- Sólo te digo que si alguna vez quieres ganarme en los juzgados, vayas con ese vestido. Toda mi sangre acaba de concentrarse en mi...  
\- ¡Vale, me hago una idea! Vámonos, Troy debe estar impaciente por estrenar el mini bar de la limusina.  
Jeff ríe por lo bajo, dejándose arrastrar por Annie, que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo acaban de evitar una crisis de histeria.

Troy ha sido incapaz de negarle a Abed que se trajera la cámara de vídeo, de modo que nada más entrar en la limo, Annie y Jeff se encuentran cara a cara con el objetivo, y toman asiento enfrente de los chicos. Troy, fiel a lo que esperaban de él, no pierde ni un segundo en atacar los aperitivos del minibar, y Abed empieza con su narración.  
\- Así, Jeff se preparaba para guardarle las espaldas a su gran amor, que iba a enfrentarse a una noche de...  
\- Abed, nada de voz en off. - Jeff lo dice mirando a Annie de reojo, que acaba de darse cuenta de que ya le queda poco para entrar en su ex instituto y está retorciéndose las manos.  
Abed asiente, enfocando a Troy con la cámara, y Jeff entrelaza sus dedos con los de Annie.  
La pantalla que les separa del conductor se baja, y éste se gira, mirándoles.  
\- Señores, ya hemos llegado.

Troy y Abed caminan delante de ellos, guiándoles hacia el gimnasio, donde les recibe una rubia teñida rodeada de pegatinas de "Me llamo..." y con una tablilla en las manos.  
Su sonrisa se amplía cuando pasa de Abed a Troy, y sale de detrás de la mesa para abrazarle.  
\- ¡Troy Barnes! Sigues tan guapo como siempre. ¿Ya eres un jugador famoso?  
\- Alison, cuánto tiempo. - La separa con cuidado de su cuerpo, acercándose a Abed, guiando la atención de la rubia a su acompañante.  
\- ¿Y quién eres tú? No te recuerdo...  
\- Eso es porque no soy de este instituto, estoy aquí meramente para rodar mi nuevo proyecto, una especie de final de temporada como los de Glee, pero sin música, porque no somos demasiado buenos con los números musicales. Lo intentamos una vez pero me dejé llevar por el espíritu navideño y casi destruyo a mi grupo de estudio.  
Alison se le queda mirando con la boca abierta, pestañeando. Troy sólo le aprieta el hombro a Abed para que no siga con la explicación, y le sonríe orgulloso a Alison.  
\- Éste es Abed, mi novio.  
Esta vez Jeff y Annie se tapan las bocas para no reír cuando ven la expresión de Alison, alegrándose de que al menos Troy no haya empezado con su explicación de la clase de pareja que son Abed y él, porque a este paso para cuando entren al gimnasio ya habrá acabado la reunión.  
\- Y te acordarás de Annie Edison. Debisteis apuntar mal su email porque no le llegó la invitación, pero por suerte seguimos en contacto así que hemos venido juntos.  
Alison la mira, alzando las cejas, pero se limita a asentir, pasándoles pegatinas para que se pongan identificaciones.  
Entran juntos al gimnasio, Troy silbando cuando ve cómo lo han decorado, está como en su baile de promoción, las mismas luces de colores, la misma música disco pasada de moda, y unas mesas en los laterales llenas de aperitivos y ponche sin alcohol. Aunque esta vez han añadido una barra de bar donde bastantes hombres y alguna mujer esperan a que el camarero les vaya sirviendo las bebidas.  
Esta vez el que se acerca a recibirles es un hombre casi tan alto como Jeff, pero con el cuerpo de quien hace tiempo que ha dejado de preocuparse por su aspecto.  
\- ¡Troy, colega!  
\- Casi treinta años, os juntáis todos en la misma sala, y parecéis sacados de una película de los noventa.  
\- Shhh, Jeff. - Annie le da un codazo, mirando preocupada a Abed. A veces están todos tan metidos en su pequeño mundo de los siete de Greendale que olvidan que el resto del mundo puede no ser tan abierto frente a parejas del mismo sexo. Así que no sabe si Troy seguirá presentando a Abed como a su pareja, pero por el momento, parece ocupado con sus ex compañeros del equipo. Abed les filma desde un lado, y Annie deja que Jeff la guíe con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda hasta la zona de las mesas.  
\- Voy a por una cerveza, ¿te traigo una?  
\- Mejor un poco de ponche.  
Jeff se inclina para darle un beso, que Annie le devuelve, sonriendo, antes de seguirle con la mirada mientras se aleja.  
Quizás no haya sido tan mala idea venir, todos parecen ocupados saludando a viejos conocidos, bailando o bebiendo.  
Si Abed no estuviera ocupado le recordaría que en este tipo de episodios lo peor está siempre por llegar y sucede cuando la heroína empieza a confiarse, pero como Troy parece estar presentándole, está demasiado liado saludando con la cabeza a los que le rodean.  
Justo cuando Annie va a levantarse para ver por qué Jeff tarda tanto, oye los murmullos, y aprieta las manos, girándose hacia las mujeres que se le acercan.  
\- Alison nos ha dicho que habías venido pero no nos lo creíamos. Pensábamos que te habrían secuestrado los robots. - Annie enrojece cuando recuerda su último momento en Riverside, atravesar una ventana gritando eso de los robots es algo que desearía no haber hecho jamás. Las mujeres se ríen del comentario, y una de ellas se acerca a darle dos besos.  
\- No les hagas caso, sólo bromeamos. ¿Qué tal te va todo, sigues con tu pequeño problemilla? Si es así, las pastillas esas te sientan fenomenal, estás guapísima. - Consigue decirlo como si fuera un insulto y un halago a la vez.  
Annie ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llaman, sólo la que ha sacado el tema de los robots, Kelly Pearson, era la líder de las animadoras, del grupo de las populares.  
Les sonríe, poniendo su "cara de juzgado", como llama Jeff a su expresión cuando está en un caso difícil y quiere que la tomen en serio a pesar de su juventud. Da unas palmadas mentalmente cuando nota cómo se le apartan un poco.  
\- Gracias. Pero llevo diez años limpia, desde que dejé el instituto. Sólo he venido porque Troy me lo pidió, es mi mejor amigo.  
Sabe que Kelly fue durante un tiempo la novia de Troy, así que la mira a ella directamente cuando ladea el cuerpo para señalar hacia donde Abed está hablando con Troy, ambos perdidos en su propia burbuja.  
\- Hemos venido con el novio de Troy. Resulta que no soy la única que perdió la virginidad con alguien que luego salió del armario.  
Kelly se pone roja, mientras que sus amigas intentan ocultar sus carcajadas, sin mucho éxito. Esta vez la sonrisa de Annie es auténtica, y se ensancha cuando la agarran de la cintura y Jeff le pasa una copa.  
\- Milady.  
Annie se pone de puntillas para besarle, y Jeff ahonda el beso, gimiendo cuando sus lenguas se rozan.  
\- Milord.  
Jeff le guiña el ojo, orgulloso por lo bien que está llevando Annie la situación.  
\- Señoras. - Kelly pasa la mirada de Annie a Jeff, fijándola luego en él, comiéndoselo con los ojos.  
\- Kelly, este es Jeff Winger, mi novio.  
Adivinando por la expresión de Kelly que la cosa se pondrá fea, las demás se marchan en busca de sus acompañantes y de otros compañeros, despidiéndose de Annie con la mano.  
Kelly ríe, acabándose su copa de un trago.  
\- Ya, claro. Annie Adderall, limpia y con un macizo del brazo. ¿Ya sabes a qué se dedicaba la pequeña Annie en el instituto? ¿O que no llegó a graduarse aquí sino en un centro de drogadictos?  
\- Kelly, has bebido demasiado. - Annie no necesita mirar a Jeff para saber qué cara está poniendo, e intenta frenar las cosas antes de que se pongan peor. Por desgracia Kelly hace años que ha dejado de sentirse la estrella de nada, y creía que esta reunión sería el momento perfecto para restregarles a todos la maravillosa vida que lleva (aunque nadie tiene por qué saber que se acaba de divorciar, o que va a tener que buscar su primer trabajo porque su ex se niega a pasarle una pensión, o que la vida tan maravillosa de la que presume acabó hace casi ya un año), y cuando ha oído que Annie Adderall había tenido la desfachatez de auto invitarse, ha pensado "por qué no", hace mucho tiempo que no logra sentirse superior a otra mujer.  
Por un instante Annie ha llevado las de ganar, quién iba a pensar que Troy Barnes era marica, pero qué esperar de alguien que acaba siendo el mejor amigo de la perdedora de la clase. Pero la llegada de ese tal Jeff ha vuelto a darle la ventaja a Kelly.  
\- Si fueras más joven creería que Annie te ha contratado, pero tienes más aspecto de ser uno de esos hombres a los que las caza fortunas intentan echarles el guante. Deberías ir con cuidado. Jeff, ¿verdad?  
Se le acerca, lamiéndose los labios con lo que cree que es un gesto sensual. Levanta la mano para apoyarla en su pecho, pero antes de que Jeff tenga tiempo de apartarla, Annie la coge por la muñeca, acercando su cara a la de Kelly.  
\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle, o voy a asegurarme de que tu ex marido no te deje quedarte ni con la ropa que llevas puesta. Te aseguro que tanto Jeff como yo somos unos abogados excelentes. Acabarías viviendo debajo de un puente antes de que te diera tiempo de pestañear.  
\- Cómo...  
\- ¿Cómo sé que lo que vas contando por ahí es mentira? No hay nada que me guste más que ir preparada a todas partes. Antes de aceptar venir a la reunión me encargué de enterarme de qué había sido de todas vosotras. Ya no soy la tonta y pringada de Annie Adderall. Tú sigues siendo la misma, sin embargo.  
La deja ir, y se bebe el ponche antes de darse la vuelta.  
\- Vamos con los chicos, Jeff.  
\- Enseguida.  
Le mira el culo descaradamente, haciéndola reír, y antes de ir con ellos, Jeff le sonríe a Kelly, alisándose la camisa.  
\- Como oiga por la sala una sola acusación de las que han salido de tu boca hace un momento, yo mismo te dejaré sin nada en el juicio. Y para que lo sepas, Annie y yo llevamos seis años juntos. Más de los que estuvo liado tu marido con tu mejor amiga antes de pedirte el divorcio. Yo también he hecho mis deberes, Annie me ha enseñado bien.  
Le alza la cerveza en un brindis, uniéndose a sus amigos junto a los aperitivos, chocando puños con Abed cuando éste le enfoca con la cámara, riendo cuando Troy saca a Annie a bailar.

Kelly les esquiva el resto de la noche, y gracias a Troy muchos de sus ex compañeros reciben a Annie con sonrisas y pronto ambos están rodeados de parejas, poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Jeff recibe más de un repaso por parte de casi todas las mujeres y de parte de algunos de los hombres - Troy y Abed no son los únicos que han venido con el novio - y al final de la velada, su antiguo tutor sube al escenario y golpea el micrófono, carraspeando para asegurarse de que funciona.  
\- Bienvenidos, clase del 2002. Me alegra que la gran mayoría hayáis podido asistir, y como sabéis, antes de venir se os pidió que una vez aquí escogierais a quién queríais tener como representante de la clase como el o la que más ha logrado con su vida.  
Troy empieza a parpadear, sin duda preparándose para llorar, y Jeff tiene que darle un codazo para que se contenga, no quiere estropear la sorpresa. Abed pone el zoom sobre Annie, que aplaude junto a los demás, con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que se le viene encima.  
\- Nada me hace más orgulloso que poder leer esta tarjeta. La alumna que más lejos ha llegado desde que se marchó de aquí es... - la banda hace un redoble de tambores- ¡Annie Edison!  
El gimnasio estalla en aplausos, y Annie se queda con la boca abierta, mirando a los chicos con cara de susto.  
\- ¿Ahora es cuando me cae toda la sangre de cerdo, verdad?  
Abed parece orgulloso por su referencia cinematográfica, Troy ya está llorando, y Jeff ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- Lo dudo. Íbamos a amañar los votos a tu favor pero no hizo falta. Has ganado por tus propios méritos, Milady. Sube a por tu trofeo.  
Jeff la empuja hacia el escenario, mientras su tutor logra seguir hablando cuando los aplausos decrecen.  
\- Felicidades, Annie. Me alegro mucho.  
Annie se deja abrazar, y mira su placa, carraspeando ante el micrófono.  
\- Aún no me lo puedo creer. Debería decir que no me lo esperaba, y sacar una lista del bolsillo, con todos los agradecimientos apuntados. - Los únicos que entienden la broma de los Oscar son sus amigos, y Abed le levanta un pulgar, sonriéndole por un segundo.  
\- ¡Oh, venga, si eres una drogadicta! ¡Seguro que te tienen pena!  
Kelly puede que no les haya hecho caso durante el resto de la noche, pero es evidente que ha seguido bebiendo. Annie respira hondo, irguiéndose todo lo que puede, acallando los gritos de Kelly con sus palabras.  
\- Ya no soy esa Annie que quería gustar tanto a todo el mundo que arriesgó su futuro y su salud por unas buenas notas y una adicción. Aunque gracias a Annie Adderall acabé en Greendale, y conocí a los que son mis mejores amigos. Britta, que siempre lucha por los más desamparados, Shirley, que sigue intentando bautizarme pero que celebra las fiestas judías sólo por mí, Pierce, que me trata como a la hija que nunca tuvo, Abed, que me deja participar en sus maratones del Detective del Espacio-Tiempo y me acogió en su piso cuando lo necesité, Troy, que ha pasado de ser el chico popular de clase que ni me miraba a ser mi mejor amigo, y Jeff. Sin mi autodestrucción jamás habría conocido al amor de mi vida.  
Se limpia los ojos, sonriéndole llorosa, y de repente suena Time of my life y Jeff la toma de la mano, besándosela, guiándola hacia el centro de la pista.  
\- Milady.  
Annie apenas es consciente de nada más que no sean Jeff y ella, bailando abrazados, rodeados de caras sonrientes, parece sacado de una película.  
Abed lo rueda todo murmurando "guay. Guay guay guay", Troy les mira con un pañuelo con el que se sorbe los mocos, y Jeff no puede estar más orgulloso de Annie.

Tiene otra sorpresa para acabar la noche guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero eso puede esperar a cuando estén a solas.


End file.
